Date with Death
by Black Widow3
Summary: Hawkeye's latest love interest seems to be the one he's been waiting for, but the circumstances surrounding her sudden appearance, as well as mysterious happenings in the hospital, convince BJ that she may not be the woman she appears to be.
1. That Uneasy Feeling

Disclaimer; All characters of the "M*A*S*H" series belong to 20th Century Fox, and are based on the characters in the novels by Dr. Richard Hornberger, who wrote under the penname Richard Hooker.  
  
The Korean War started in 1950 and lasted until 1953, during that time 36,570 American soldiers died and 103,284 were wounded. A total of 4 million Koreans lost their lives during the war, as well. In 1997, the last MASH unit was retired in South Korea. Larry Linville, who passed away on April 10th, 2000, attended the ceremony.  
  
This fanfiction is dedicated to all those involved in the M*A*S*H movie, released in 1969, the series that followed it in 1972, which lasted until 1983, and those brave men and women who served during the Korean War. We salute you all and thank you.  
  
Information gathered from the following sites:  
  
~~ Black Widow  
  
M*A*S*H; Date with Death Chapter One: That Uneasy Feeling  
  
Hawkeye was ecstatic! He was thrilled, giddy, drunk with pure happiness, and bursting with a surge of joy never to be topped. The feeling was akin to that thrill every child has as he runs down the stairs Christmas morning to find presents under the Christmas tree, and Hawkeye loved it. Humming the most romantic Bach piece he could think of, Hawkeye drabbed a picnic blanket over his right shoulder and started to carefully pack his picnic basket; a bottle of real red wine, not the stuff brewed in the Still, sandwiches made from bread and other previsions he had bought during his last trip Seoul, some salad, two martini glasses, two plates, silverware, and napkins.  
  
Hawkeye picked up the last item and looked it over carefully. A box of chocolates he had asked Charles to buy while he was in Tokyo. It had been the first time he had asked Charles for a favor...and the first time his rival surgeon had agreed to do something "nice".  
  
"I must say, Pierce," Charles said as he looked over the top of his paper towards the Love-Sick Surgeon "this new nurse from the 8063rd has really gotten to you."  
  
"Yeah," Hawkeye said absent mindedly, a gentle smile crossing his face "she really has."  
  
"Think maybe this Morana is the one, Hawk?" BJ asked, an un-easiness haunted his voice as he spoke.  
  
"Please!" Charles scoffed "Pierce treats every woman as if she were 'The One'. He has no true interest in any woman, rather a keen interest in every woman."  
  
"Charles, under normal circumstances I'd make a come back so witty, so intellectually superior to yours that you would have no choice but to bow down to my greatness." Pierce said, still smiling as he grabbed the basket and an umbrella "But considering how good a mood I'm in, and how late I am, my only retort will be as follows."  
  
Hawkeye stuck out his tongue and gave Charles the loudest raspberry he could muster before ducking out of the Swamp laughing. Charles took no offence, he just smirked and returned to reading his paper, but BJ was another story.  
  
"Can you believe that guy?" BJ asked Charles  
  
"Yes, hardly the proper response to such a slanderous attack upon his womanizing ways." Charles chuckled "I think our boy has finally grown up. This Morana has cast quite a spell on him."  
  
"See, that's my problem." BJ said, coming over to Charles  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It's like you said, she's cast a spell on him. He's not acting like himself."  
  
"Oh, Honeycutt, let's not start this again!" Charles groaned  
  
"He's not the same Hawkeye we know and love." BJ was insistent  
  
"You're quite correct, BJ, he's better. He's in a much better mood, he's more agreeable, he's less anxious, and to top it all off the man is happy! Now, why can't you just sit back and let him enjoy himself, enjoy her before she gets shipped off to God knows where?"  
  
"Because I don't like the idea of my best friend hanging out with a nurse who appeared out of no where during the middle of the most devastating push this war has ever seen, has no dog-tags, no personal or public records of her existence ANYWHERE in this Military Red tape, and no interest in any body but Hawkeye! Did you see the way she singled him out at the party? Hundreds of people packed into the Mess Tent and she singles him out of everyone, EVERYONE! She watched him like a vulture watches prey, and have you seen her eyes? Have you looked into her eyes? It's like looking Death right in the face. They're cold, lifeless, hollow eyes! And she's as cold as ice, and I'm not only talking about her attitude to all the carnage that goes on around here, I'm talking about her very touch! When she shook my hand, felt like I was holding an ice cube!"  
  
"I never thought I would see this side of you, BJ." Charles said, putting down his paper "But, then again, you are only human and susceptible to these sorts of emotions."  
  
"What emotions? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're jealous."  
  
"JEALOUS!"  
  
"Yes, jealous. You're best friend has a new playmate and you can't stand it. You and Hawkeye have been buddies, chums, ever since you got here, and now that he would rather play doctor with a young nurse than football with you, you're getting protective and desperately trying to find fault in what my be the best thing to every happen to Pierce in a long time."  
  
"I'm not jealous, I'm just worried about him."  
  
"And why is that, BJ, why is that? Pierce is a big boy, he can handle himself, and now that the fighting has shifted there is no chance of him being caught by snipers or North Korean troops, so why are you so worried about him?"  
  
"Because I have a bad feeling about her!"  
  
Charles looked BJ over, amazed. He practically radiated with anger, his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. Charles folded his paper carefully and sighed, knowing what was coming next.  
  
"I'm going to check with Radar, again, see if he's found anything about his Morana P. Erishkigal." BJ said  
  
"Since breakfast?" Charles asked, but when BJ turned his angry eyes on Charles, he stood and placed both hands on his shoulders "Looks, let's go to the Mess Tent, have a cup of coffee, have a chat with Father Mulcahy, and give the boy some time to work."  
  
BJ brushed Charles' hands from his shoulders and stormed out of the Swamp, towards the Office. Charles sighed as he followed BJ, shaking his head. Though he would NEVER admit it to anyone, Morana scared Charles. She scared him a lot!! He would also never admit that he, like BJ, had this feeling that something about her and the circumstances surrounding her were not right! He felt around her that same coldness he had felt after his younger brother had died, and he was determined to find out why!  
  
* * * * *  
  
The sun was shinning as though it was the first day of the world. The birds were singing, the flowers were in bloom, there were no mosquitoes or bees or flies or any other annoying insects buzzing around, and there was a cool breeze rustling the leaves in the trees. Everything was perfect, ideal, taken right out of the pages of a well-written romance novel.  
  
Hawkeye trotted along the road as fast as he could. He was all ready thirty minutes late, having forgot how long it actually took to make a decent sandwich, and he didn't want Morana to leave. They were lucky that the fighting had shifted so they could met, but there schedules were arranged so they could only meet one day a week and only for a few hours.  
  
As Hawkeye rounded the corner he came upon their semi-secluded little spot. A dip in the hill, surrounded by trees and flowers, not half a mile from the camp. Heck, if Hawkeye squinted he could make out the tops of the 4077's flag poles, so he wasn't THAT far from the camp if the choppers started flying in.  
  
Hawkeye stopped dead in his tracks. Morana wasn't there.  
  
"Morana?" Hawkeye approached the spot carefully "Morana? It's Ben. Morana?"  
  
Hawkeye reached the dip and placed the basket and umbrella down. Standing up as straight as he could, Hawkeye looked around with narrowed eyes. Had she not shown up yet, or had she left?  
  
"Morana?"  
  
Something very strong and very fast tackled Hawkeye to the ground, and as the two rolled and tumbled down the hill onto the road the picnic blanket was tossed into the air only to drift down and land on top of the two. Hawkeye opened his eyes to find Morana lying on top of him, her long black hair falling onto his face, and the picnic blanket covering the two of them.  
  
"Morana!" Hawkeye gasped "You scared me. I thought you were a North Korean trying to kill me or ask for directions."  
  
Morana laughed "Sorry to disappoint you, Ben, but it's just little, old, harmless me."  
  
Hawkeye smiled a sincere smile and gently pulled Morana's face towards his. As their lips met, Hawkeye felt all his cares and worries melt away. It was almost as though they were made for each other, not only mentally but physically. They way the curves in Morana's body complimented his was eerie. It took no effort on Hawkeye's behalf to take her in his arms and get comfortable, and the same was true for Morana.  
  
Hawkeye was the first to break the kiss, he was never the first to break the kiss, but this time he was.  
  
"What?" Morana asked  
  
"I almost forgot." Hawkeye said, getting up and taking the blanket with him  
  
"Almost forgot what?" Morana stood and followed  
  
Hawkeye grabbed the box of chocolates from the basket and handed them to Morana, seeing for the first time the outfit she was wearing. Morana never wore Army issue clothes and was the only person Hawkeye knew, besides Klinger, who could get away with it. Instead, Morana wore clothes similar to those the locals wore. Today it was dark blue slacks and top, and her feet were bare.  
  
"I should have had Charles get you some shoes, instead." Hawkeye said  
  
"I like walking this road with no shoes." Morana said, looking down towards the 4077th "I connects me."  
  
"With what? Blisters? Cuts? Bruises? Bugs? Glass? Sticks?~"  
  
Morana smiled and kissed Hawkeye on the lips, silencing his list. As she pulled away from him, she said "No, to the people. By living the life they lead, I understand them better."  
  
"I could never do that." Hawkeye sighed, remembering all the trouble he once went through to get a pair of new boots "I guess I'm not as dedicated to this as you are."  
  
"No, you are dedicated in your own way. If you weren't, would you be the best surgeon in the entire Korean theater?"  
  
"I'm not the best surgeon." Hawkeye said, sitting down on the grass and opening the basket "Somewhere out there is a surgeon better than me, saving more lives and doing more good."  
  
Morana shock her head "No one else has cheated Death as many times as you have, Ben. Each patient that comes in gets one hundred percent of your attention, of you skill. If Death's hold on a patient gets too strong, you fight with Death to bring him back. Few mortals have been so brave as to take on Death....and win."  
  
Hawkeye smiled slightly "Yeah, I guess I've cheated that old Bastard out of a lot of kids, haven't I? He must be pissed off at me. Must have a real grand-slam way to get back at me, too."  
  
Morana smiled and shock her head "I doubt it."  
  
Hawkeye smiled as he unpacked the picnic basket. Morana spread the blanket out on the ground then opened the umbrella behind Hawkeye to shade him. As she adjusted it she snuck him a kiss, then sat down next to him and snuggled against his shoulder. Hawkeye smiled and nuzzled her head, taking in her sweet, almost unnatural scent and let it take him away from reality, from the war, from everything. 


	2. Casualties of War

Disclaimer; All characters of the "M*A*S*H" series belong to 20th Century Fox, and are based on the characters in the novels by Dr. Richard Hornberger, who wrote under the penname Richard Hooker.  
  
The Korean War started in 1950 and lasted until 1953, during that time 36,570 American soldiers died and 103,284 were wounded. A total of 4 million Koreans lost their lives during the war, as well. In 1997, the last MASH unit was retired in South Korea. Larry Linville, who passed away on April 10th, 2000, attended the ceremony.  
  
This fanfiction is dedicated to all those involved in the M*A*S*H movie, released in 1969, the series that followed it in 1972, which lasted until 1983, and those brave men and women who served during the Korean War. We salute you all and thank you.  
  
Information gathered from the following sites:  
  
Nurse Baker's Lullaby was found at  
  
~~ Black Widow  
  
M*A*S*H: Date with Death  
  
Chapter Two: Casualties of War  
  
"What do you mean 'No records'!" BJ boomed into the telephone "How can a person have no records!"  
  
"The same way Captain Pierce was declared dead," Potter tried to calm BJ down from the other end of the phone "the Military makes mistakes."  
  
"Cornel, having NO records is different from having your records misfiled."  
  
"Look, I've thrown my weight around down here so much the building has almost capsized, I've called in favors, I've even gone to meetings I wasn't invited to on the off chance I might meet someone who could help us, but there are just no files on a Morana P. Erishkigal."  
  
"What about our allies?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Well, if she's not with the US, then maybe she's with one of our allies."  
  
"Sweet Santa Ann, BJ, I can't ask every diplomat, general and reporter down here from all 17 nations to check their records on this girl! I'm up here for recreation, not business."  
  
"I know, Cornel, I know, but I just....that is, I~"  
  
"Son, I know you're worried about Hawkeye, but from what I've heard Radar say about this young lady, and from what you've told me, Hawkeye seems to be enjoying himself. Why can't you let him be happy just this one time?"  
  
"Because there is something about her I just don't like!" BJ started "She's dangerous, Cornel, I know it, I just~"  
  
"CHOPPERS!" Radar shouted  
  
"Sounds like things are going to start jumping over there." Potter said "Listen, this is just another one of Hawkeye's flings. Let it run its course and before you know it everything will be back to normal."  
  
"Yeah," BJ sighed angrily "normal."  
  
"That's a good boy!" Potter said cheerfully "Now, go and save some lives. Maybe that will ease your mind a bit. I'll call tomorrow to see how things are going."  
  
"And tell us if you've found anything?"  
  
"If anything is presented to me, I'll let you know, but I'm not gonna keep looking. It's like beating a dead horse, pardon the expression; it doesn't do you any good and it doesn't make the horse get up. Good-bye, BJ."  
  
BJ nodded as the click from the other end told him Cornel Potter had hung up. Reluctantly he hung up the phone and sat back, listening to the sounds of the choppers getting closer and closer. When the dull whirling had become a loud roar, BJ forced himself out of Cornel Potter's chair and raced out to the compound.  
  
As BJ burst out of the office doors he crashed into Hawkeye who was going in.  
  
"Beej, I was just coming to get you!" Hawkeye said  
  
"Hawk!" BJ gasped "When did you get back?"  
  
"About a minute before the choppers started landing in our backyard. What were you doing on the phone? Telling Peg how to unstop the toilet again? Or is it something more serious this time, like where to go to get a good rate on sparkplugs?"  
  
BJ frowned "Peg knows how to unstop the toilets and we don't need any sparkplugs. I was talking to Cornel Potter."  
  
"That a fact?" Hawkeye said, turning his attention to the wounded young men that were being laid out all over the compound.  
  
"Where did you go this afternoon?"  
  
"Klinger! Get this guy inside! Multiple internal injuries and a broken leg! Oh, no where special, just a little hole in the ground. Let's move it, Klinger!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir!" Klinger ran up as fast as he could, his dress hiked up as far as he dared "I couldn't find a pair of shoes to match this dress!"  
  
"Why not go bare foot? You might get better connected." Hawkeye said with a smirk  
  
"Connected to what? Bruises, cuts and blisters?"  
  
"Never mind. Just get this kid into Pre-Op right away, if I start now I can save him before my lunch break."  
  
"Cornel Potter found something very interesting about Morana." BJ said, checking a young soldier for a pulse  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Hawkeye asked, looking over the boy next to BJ "What he find?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"He found nothing? You just said he found something interesting out on Morana....wait, why was he even looking for~"  
  
"Remember when Radar said he couldn't find any information on Morana? Litter!"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Take this man into Pre-Op, start him on whole blood and an IV, now! Cornel Potter said he would look around HQ while he was in Tokyo, and it turns out that even they don't have files on Morana."  
  
"Well, of course they're not."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Morana isn't part of the US forces over here, she's with the Slavs."  
  
"Slavs?"  
  
"Yeah, Morana is Slavic, she was born in Czechoslovakia." Hawkeye rolled his eyes and smiles "You should hear her speak her native tongue. Oh! It's beautiful!"  
  
"Is Czechoslovakia even a part of the UN occupation over here?"  
  
"They must be if Morana's here. Right?"  
  
"Right. All right, people, let's move these boys inside! Let's go, let's go!"  
  
"Ah, Pierce," Charles said, as the three doctors made their way into Pre-Op "have fun, did you?"  
  
"Yes, Charles, we had a wonderful time. Morana thanks you for the box of chocolates, they were delicious."  
  
"Well, she is very welcome. She's a very nice girl. It's a pleasure doing things for her."  
  
"So long as I pay you in advance."  
  
"Ah, you see, you're learning! And they said it couldn't be done."  
  
As Charles and Hawkeye disappeared into the scrub room, BJ stopped in the door way. Something had caught his eye. A figure in a black robe slowly descended from the helipad, the rode flowing like morning fog. An unearthly grace surrounded the figure, and it sent chills in the air... and down BJ's back. BJ closed the door and started to walk across the deserted compound, towards the figure.  
  
It was a slender, female figure with long, flowing hair. As she started down the road towards the Operating Theater she stopped and brushed her hair back. A pair of black eyes stared right at BJ as he stopped.  
  
"BJ?" Radar called from Pre-Op  
  
BJ turned towards Radar, then turned back towards the figure. But she was gone. He hadn't turned his head for a second and she was gone. Still, those eyes, that hair...  
  
BJ shivered as a cold rush of wind blew across the compound. BJ grabbed his arms and raced into the Operating Theater, trying to forget what he had seen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Table's free!" Hawkeye said, peeling his blood soaked gloves off his hands "Who's next?"  
  
"That's the last of the wounded, Doctor." Kelly said  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"What's the matter, Hawk?" BJ asked, looking up from his patient  
  
"I could have sworn there were more out there."  
  
"38 soldiers," Klinger sighed as he restocked the fridge with bottles of blood "13 with chest wounds, 14 with abdominal wounds and 10 with broken limbs on top of abdominal or chest wounds."  
  
"That's 37, Klinger, what happened to the 38th guy?"  
  
"He's in Post-Op, unconscious and in shock. Kid took a pretty bad blow to the head."  
  
"I looked him over, Pierce," Charles said "we can't do anything until he's stable."  
  
"And right now he's vitals are as shaky as palm tree in a hurricane." BJ growled "Kelly, close this guy up for me, will you?"  
  
"Sure thing, Doctor." Kelly said "By the way, are you all right?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean when you came in to scrub up you looked like you had seen a ghost, and all during the session you seemed....I don't know, bothered by something."  
  
BJ took his gloves off slowly, running the image of the robed figure walking down the helipad over and over in his mind. The way she held herself, the way the temperature dropped as she neared the compound, the way BJ's heart raced as she looked in his eyes, it all sent chills down his back and made his heart skip a beat.  
  
"I don't like it." BJ said under his breath  
  
"Don't like what, Beej?" Hawkeye asked as he approached his friend. "War, senseless death, destructions and violence? The military, the meals, the olive drab?"  
  
"Morana?" Charles threw in with a smile  
  
"Charles, how would you like me to sew your lips together?" BJ asked  
  
"Oh, Beej, don't tell me your still sore about Morana." Hawkeye sighed, his face twisted with disappointment and surprise.  
  
"I just find it strange that a nurse as skilled as she is does not have an accessible file, that's all!" BJ said, ducking into the scrub room  
  
"I explained why she doesn't have a file, Beej." Hawkeye followed  
  
BJ turned the faucet on full, hoping the water would not only wash away the blood but the current conversation and image of the robed figure.  
  
"Why don't you like her?" Hawkeye demanded "And don't say because you can't find her file, you haven't like her since the two of you met!"  
  
"Hawk, listen, I'm tired and you're tired, now is not the time." BJ said  
  
Hawkeye slammed the faucet off and shouted "Now is the perfect time!"  
  
"Pierce!" Charles shouted as he came into the room "Calmness! Calmness. Let us not take our frustrations out on each other."  
  
"I want to know what you two have against Morana." Hawkeye said as calmly as he could muster  
  
"Two of us? Why drag me into this?" Charles asked  
  
"Because you share a tent with the two of us," Hawkeye said "I doubt you have managed to stay neutral on this subject."  
  
"Trust me, I've tried."  
  
"Look, Hawkeye...." BJ started "She gives me the creeps."  
  
"Why?" Hawkeye demanded  
  
"I....I can't explain it! It's something about her eyes and her mannerisms her....I don't know, her aura I guess."  
  
"Eyes and auras? What, are you a fortune teller now?"  
  
"Hawk~"  
  
"Look, how about this? In a few days Cornel Potter is going to come back and when he does there is going to be a party. Now, I've invited Morana to come."  
  
"Hawk."  
  
"No, no, no, just hear me out. I'll ask her to come early so the two of you can talk with her and get to know her and get all these fears and doubts out of your head, okay?"  
  
"Why is it so important to you that we like her?" Charles asked  
  
"Why is it so important to you that I don't?" Hawkeye snorted as he walked out of the scrub room and towards the Swamp. Charles and BJ sighed, Hawkeye had made a good point but that still didn't make the bad feeling go away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kelly checked off a few things on Private Steller's chart before checking the various tubes that were attached to his arms. His vital signs were good and improving with every minute that passed, but it wasn't an easy battle. Steller had to fight for every minute that passed.  
  
As Kelly adjusted the IV attached to Steller's right arm she noticed the bandage around his head was now a deep crimson. The wound on his head must have reopened.  
  
"Baker," Kelly called to the other nurse on duty "can you get me some more bandages, please?"  
  
"That was the last roll." Baker said, coming over to Steller's bed "I sent Bigolow down to the supply room for more, but she hasn't come back yet."  
  
"Knowing Bigolow she probably stopped by the Swamp to give Hawkeye a chewing out." Kelly said "He's really settled down now that Morana's in his life. He's not drinking as much, he's happier, and he's stopped chasing all the nurses. Major Houlihan must be happier about the last one than Bigolow, won't you say, Baker?"  
  
"It won't last." Baker snorted  
  
"Do I detect a hint of jealousy~"  
  
"Tell you what, Kelly, I'll look after Steller while you track down Bigolow and get the bandages."  
  
Kelly could take the hint, though she was surprised that Baker was upset by Hawkeye's newest love interest. She could have sworn that Baker was one of the few nurses at the 4077th that did their best to ignore Hawkeye and his advances, but now it appeared that she had been playing hard to get. You learn something new everyday.  
  
Kelly brushed a few stray strands of hair from Steller's face. The boy couldn't have been more than 18 years old, his skin was pale and smooth as silk. His hands were blister free and the nails neatly trimmed. The only ragged aspect of this young solider was his hair, which looked more like mob tassels than hair. How many days, how many hours had this young man been in Korea before his first battle? How many horrors had he seen, how many of his buddies fell in front of him before he, too, became a casualty? Kelly didn't like thinking about that sort of thing, but they were questions that came with the territory.  
  
As Kelly force herself away from the patient and left Post-Op, Baker went over to the desk and began filling out some of the other patients' paper work. To pass the time, she hummed a little tune, a lullaby her mother used to sing to her as a child. As she got more involved in her work, she started to sing the words very softly.  
  
"Baby's boat's a silver moon/ Sailing o'er the sky/ Sailing o'er the sea of dew/ While the clouds float by."  
  
A cold breeze brushed passed Baker, sending a chill down her back. She stopped singing and turned. The room was deathly still, not a single bed sheet rustled nor a single curtain moved to give Baker any indication as to where the wind came from. Also, all the doors and windows were closed. Baker shrugged and told herself it was only her imagination.  
  
"Baby's fishing for a dream/ Fishing near and far,"  
  
Private Steller began to shiver. His hands clenched and relaxed nervously, sweat poured down his face and his heart skipped a beat. A cold void settled in around him.  
  
"Her line a silver moonbeam is/ Her bait a silver star."  
  
The young boy tossed his head back and forth a few times, as though to prevent someone from touching him. His struggles were stopped suddenly as he felt a pair of ice cold hands grab his face and forced it still.  
  
"Sail, Baby, sail/ Out across the sea/"  
  
Steller's eyes flashed open and he opened his mouth to scream....but stopped. His eyes settled on the figure before him cloaked in a black robe. The eyes were as dark as coal and as warm as any fire they could produce. The hands stroked his check and the face behind the hood smiled.  
  
"Only don't forget to sail/ Back again to me." the figure sang along with Baker  
  
Baker gasped, leapt out of her chair and turned to see the robed figure crouching over Private Steller. The Private's body was arched, as though in pain and the figure appeared to be lifting the poor boy from the bed by his face.  
  
Baker screamed!  
  
The figure turned sharply, the robe snapping a cold, icy wind at Baker, who fell back into her chair with such force she crashed to the floor. As Baker fell to the ground unconscious, Radar and BJ burst through the Post-Op doors and charged towards the figure.  
  
"HEY!" BJ shouted at the robed figure "Get away from him!"  
  
The figure released Steller, who fell back into the bed like a rag doll, and bolted from the Post-Op!  
  
"Radar!" BJ shouted, as he knelt by Steller's side "Check Baker."  
  
The other patients were awake now, all of them shouting and asking questions, but BJ was more concerned about Steller. He tried desperately to get a pulse from Steller, using every technique he knew to restart his heart.  
  
He quickly realized Steller as gone.  
  
"Radar," BJ said "get on the intercom and tell the camp to be on the look out for a guy about five foot three wearing a black robe. He just killed Private Steller." 


End file.
